The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring out and filling a particulate or granular material, such as an ingredient of precooked noodles, into cups or containers.
Apparatus of the type mentioned are already known which comprise an intermittently drivable container conveyor extending through a filling station, a horizontal feed roller disposed at the filling station and extending across the conveyor transport path thereabove, a particulate or granular material hopper disposed above the feed roller, and a filling chute provided between the conveyor and the feed roller.
When it is desired to double the filling capacity of the above apparatus, it appears feasible to double the distance the conveyor is driven at a time for feeding and feed two containers at a time. The apparatus then needs to have two units of each of the feed roller, material hopper and filling chute, whereas this doubles the installation space and equipment cost and is not economical.